Pretty Eyes
by SetFireToEverybody
Summary: Dance Central. She'd never seen Mo's eyes, but one night after a dance competition seemed like a good time to see...


**JUST A HEADS-UP: **I'm going to start re-writing the others in first person to put this on a more personal level. Unless you guys enjoy third person~

* * *

Her and Mo had been friends for a while.

Maybe three years now?

Yes, three years- tomorrow was the day the two of them met.

She only kept track because her friendship with Mo was something she held close to her heart.

It seemed when he was around her, he was always happy and put everyone in a great mood.

He never ceased to make her smile or laugh, which usually made the whole atmosphere uplifting.

But as any good friend, he was there when she had her bad days, too.

Sometimes his jokes and his smiles weren't enough though.

The two would usually start out standing up, and she would look away with her arms folded, trying to hide tears or an angry face or whatever had made her generally upset.

How would it end up?

It tended to end up with the two on the couch, him holding her into his chest and rocking her side to side, mumbling how everything would be okay while she calmed down.

Who needed to mention all the times when she called in the middle of the night just because she needed someone to talk to and not five minutes later he showed up on her doorstep so she could talk into the early hours of the morning?

Needless to say, she and Mo were pretty tight.

One night, the Hi-Def crew had a dance battle at the beach- which she attended.

Glitch was an okay friend of hers, but no where near as close to her as Mo was.

She went to all their battles, competitions, championships- everything.

She wouldn't miss it for the world.

The DJ played one of your favourite songs that she liked to watch Mo dance to- Around the World by Daft Punk.

Of course, she cheered them on while they tore up the dance floor and put the other crew to shame with the moves they had obviously been practicing for days, maybe even weeks.

Once it was obvious that Hi-Def had dominated, people cheered and threw up their fists- absolutely going wild.

There was a handful of people that were trying to get on stage for autographs, maybe even just meet them, or even for a lock of Glitch's hair.

The girls were crazy about him, of course- who wouldn't be?

She thought he had a cute face and he could dance well, but Glitch was no Mo in her eyes.

Although he couldn't see her, Mo knew that she was in the crowd, cheering for their win.

She made her way away from the crowd of people nonetheless, and after a while they started to disperse a bit.

Glitch was hanging out with some other DCI agents, and Mo was looking for her in the crowd of people.

Sure a couple girls stopped him before then, but what did it matter?

He was going to get to her.

She on the other hand, had been walking along the shoreline.

It was a nice night, the stars were out, the waves were rolling in and crashing softly.

It sounded like something straight out of a novel.

The breeze was nice and didn't necessarily get under her sweatshirt and jeans.

She walked with her arms crossed, smiling to herself about Hi-Def's win and just how proud she was of them in general.

At that very second, a pair of hands grabbed her waist and she was about to scream until they turned her around to a smiling face.

Well, half of a face because Mo's hood always covered his eyes.

"Mo! You scared me!" She yelped before giving him a hug.

She was glad it was Mo rather than someone she didn't know trying to do something to her.

"Sorry," He chuckled while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

Her cheeks got a bit pink and she smiled timidly. "It's alright… You must be exhausted from that battle," She said, grabbing his hand and walking him up the beach a bit more before sitting down with him.

They both sat in the sand, staring at the waves and smiling.

It didn't take long for her to look over at Mo and start up a conversation.

"Hey Mo?"

"Yeah?"

"What do your eyes look like?"

Sure this was blasphemous- the fact that she had never seen his eyes before.

She'd asked this question a few times and he'd ignored it.

She didn't really understand why he had a problem with his eyes and always kept them covered up, and tonight she wanted to see them.

"Like anyone else's eyes."

"I think yours are different, otherwise you wouldn't have a reason to cover them up."

She'd gotten him there, and Mo shifted a bit.

"Let me see," She said, reaching for his hood and he scooted to the side a bit.

"Don't be like that Mo."

"Don't be like that." He mocked with a wide grin.

She sighed and folded her arms, and right when Mo looked concerned she grabbed his hood and flung it back some.

The hood didn't come off completely, but she could see his eyes perfectly fine.

He stared at her and she stared back for a few minutes, just gazing.

He had the most beautiful, big amber eyes she had ever seen in her life.

"Mo…"

Mo blushed a little, looking embarrassed.

He wanted to pull his hood back over his eyes and the two would never talk about this incident again.

"Your eyes aren't like anyone else's. They're beautiful," She told him, cupping his face in her hands while he stared; awestruck.

That's when Mo seemed to lose his cool, his face was flushed and his eyes were searching hers for answers- why did she think his eyes were beautiful?

"I…" Mo started again.

"Mo-" She interrupted, staring at him and bringing his face a little closer to hers.

"You're beautiful. Your eyes are beautiful. Don't hide that sort of stuff from the world." She told him, wanting him to believe her.

His lips curled into a small smile and in a split second their lips touched.

She'd said everything right and now here the two were, locked at the lips.

It was an amazing feeling, truly.

Tender kissing while his hand was on her waist with another in her hair while her hands were on his back.

She could have sworn she could stay doing this forever.

She stayed on the beach with Mo for a while, kissing, touching, talking…

Tomorrow was the day when the two first met…

…

…But who knew that the same day the two met would soon become their anniversary?


End file.
